


[Stupid With Love] Nagito X Reader

by Mickie_uwu



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickie_uwu/pseuds/Mickie_uwu
Summary: [Y/N] was smart when it came to her academics. She was always top of her class. But the one thing she wasn't smart with was love..until a boy named Nagito Komaeda transferred to her school.[Y/N] was picked to help tutor him in Science. They grew closer every day..until something happened. Read to find out!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	[Stupid With Love] Nagito X Reader

picked your last name and Ultimate Talent [you can't change either of these they're crucial to the story ;-;]

Also one of boys from the 3rd game is going to be your older brother. I know it doesn't make much sense, but neither do most fanfics.

Don't mind the teacher name. I forget the teacher in animes name. :)) 

But let's just say you guys don't go to Hope's Peaks yet ;))

_______________________________________________

[Y/N]'s P.O.V

Sitting in class is one of the most boring things ever. I mean, it's important but couldn't they have at least made It more fun. Like, you can listen to music while doing work or you can work in groups.

I prefer working alone though becuase the people who work with me are very lazy and make me do all the work but they still get credit becuase I'm nice and write their names down at the end. Just so I don't have to tutor them.

But I'm getting off topic. I'm supposed to be getting my notes out.

What class am I in? Science. Science is my favorite class besides art. I've always loved science, even as a little kid. My mom was a Scientist and I've always looked up to her.

She died a few years ago and now I live with my older brother, Rantaro Amami. He's a good older brother. But I live with my other siblings too. I'm one of the oldest up with Rantaro.

"[Y/n] Amami?" Ms. Chiyoko called out.

"Here." I responded.

"Good then that's all the students. Good morning class." Ms. Chiyoko smiled, "I'm glad to see that everyone is here today!"

The classroom stayed quiet until Ms. Chiyoko spoke.

"Today we have a new student! I expect you all to be on your best behavior," She chirped, "Come on in Nagito!"

A boy with white fluffy hair walked into his classroom with his head down. He was wearing the school uniform. But instead of wearing the coat that matches the uniform he had a green jacket that looked like it had writing on the back.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Komaeda Nagito and I hope we can be friends." He smiled.

"Alright, well Komaeda you can sit next to Amami. Amami, is the the girl with [H/C], in the middle right, sitting at the second to last desk." Ms. Chiyoko told Komaeda.

As Komaeda walked towards me, I waved to let him know that I was the girl Ms. Chiyoko described. When he got to the desk, he looked at me and smiled before sitting down. I was about to say hello when Ms. Chiyoko interrupted me.

"Since we have a new student, today will be a free day." The orange-haired teacher clapped, "Amami, you can get Komaeda caught up on the lesson."

"Yes, Ms. Chiyoko." I said.

I turned all my attention on Komaeda.

"Hello, I'm Amami [Y/N]." I grinned, "This shouldn't take to long. We just started this lesson a couple days ago."

"Oh, well. If the teacher picked you to help me you must be pretty smart." He hummed.

I ignored what he said and asked if he was comfortable coming over to my house just in case I don't finish the lesson in time. He said he was fine with it and so I taught him about Fungi.


End file.
